


POV

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have an argument. (Nothing new there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	POV

"He's not evil."

Dean gave his brother a flat look before stating the obvious. "He's a ghost."

"Being a ghost doesn't automatically make him evil," Sam explained.

"I've never met a friendly ghost. Sure, some are less hostile than others, but overall, the longer they stay the more 'evil' they get. Not their faults. Nature is what it is. They go over on their own or we dust them."

"Well, you can't dust this ghost," he grumbled at his brother.

Dean snorted. "Let him cross my path."

"Why are we even having this argument?"

"Because Casper is _not_ a friendly ghost."

~Fin~


End file.
